


All God's Gifts

by anniebug1456



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Cute, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebug1456/pseuds/anniebug1456
Summary: After a family tragedy, Alpha Castiel Novack made it his mission to help omegas in need.He gives to charity and volunteers, he even has become a foster guardian.When he meets Dean, who has been hurt in so many ways, Castiel decides he will do anything to help the sad omega with gorgeous eyes get better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for trauma and abuse, and slight violence. Please read with caution.

Dean felt pains in his stomach, he wasn’t sure, if it was from hunger or the heat. He tried to find a comfortable position on the cot, but as Alastair put it he had “just provided a service” and his bed was sticky and smelled like strange alpha and that made the whole thing worse. All he could do was close his eyes and hope he would fall asleep, the Alpha he was with was rough, and he was sure he was bleeding, he knew he should probably try to clean himself but he didn’t even have the energy to find the water bucket. In the corner, there was a new girl she couldn’t stop crying she was just brought in a month ago, and for that month that’s all she did, cry.  
Dean knew she would stop eventually maybe after the first year maybe after the second. A few years ago Dean might have tried to comfort her, but he didn’t have any extra energy to give.  
He wasn’t expecting the loud banging, or the yelling, or how the normal smell of distress and scared omega increased tenfold. He didn’t know what happened but all of a sudden there was a lot of movement and a lot of screaming. Not just from the omegas who were with him but some of the Alphas at the compound he could hear them upstairs.  
He smelled fire all of a sudden and heard gun power. He saw some of the other Omegas try to press their ears to the vents, some starting pacing and or curling up on the floor clearly terrified of what was going on. 

Dean saw sunlight before he saw the men and women all in the same brown clothing come downstairs, he heard a man yell “clear, just victims”

Dean saw at least three new clients he has never seen before, he tried to sniff the air to see of they were alphas or betas but found he couldn’t pick up their scents. But they had guns. They’re gonna kill us Dena thought. 

Dean tried to stand up. He had to at least try to fight, he thought of Sammy he would try to fight for Sammy like he always did. But as soon he tried he saw black spots, and the yelling of the unknown clients became fainter and fainter although he thought he heard the words” Triage” and “Omega protocol”

He was so dizzy there was nothing he could do, this was it. He curled into himself and just waited. 

“I need back up In the south corridor I have an omega in severe distress, possible heatstroke, and possible infection.” 

The hand that came to Dean’s back did not feel like the hands he was used to touching him, but that didn’t make it any less frightening. Dean let out a yelp and then automatically begin to panic, he was never supposed to reject a client.  
“I, I uh I’m sorry miss, please don’t hurt...I can… good I’m good”. He couldn’t form words couldn’t even beg for mercy. He tried to bear his throat but he couldn’t move.  
“Sweetheart, I need you to stay with me, you are safe now. I promise you survived you gotta hold on a few minutes I have an ambulance on its way.  
Dean all of a sudden felt very hot and the world finally went dark, he didn’t hear the woman’s words, he just thought that maybe in heaven he would see his mom again. 

Castiel was not the kind of person who received calls at three in the morning. So it came as a surprise when he saw Jody Mills the town Sherriff’s contact information pop up.  
“Hello, Jody? , it is practically 4 am, Is everything alright? ” Cas said into the phone.

“Castiel, great your up,” Jody said maybe a little too quickly and a little too bubbly “Ya know I was going to wait until morning but, I figured your insomniac butt would not let me down, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” 

Castiel looked around his living with all the lights still on and a documentary about ancient plants on the tv. “No, you are…” 

“Great!” Jody cut him off.” I will be at your place in two minutes” Castiel couldn’t even respond before the other line went dead. 

Outside? What did Jody mean? He took a look around the house making sure it was at least semi-presentable and did what any reasonable 30 something-year-old alpha male would when someone informs them they are coming over in the middle of the night...make tea. He had just starting seeping the tea bags when he heard the knock. “Hey, Cas it’s me” he heard the Sheriff say. He opened the door and surveyed the situation before him, Jody still in her uniform a layer of sweat clinging to her forehead, if Castiel hadn’t seen her car he would’ve assumed she ran here. He ushered her in and closed the door behind, starting to get a little bit nervous.

“Jody, what’s going on, are the girls okay? Is it Donna?” Castiel said raising his voice. 

“Cas relax the girls and Donna are fine,” said Jody

For either lack or words or just still shock from this situation just gestured to the door and then back to her.  
“Okay I know, this probably seems a little bit strange,” said Jody

“A little? Jody I’m starting to get really nervous?Are you in some kind of trouble?” questioned Cas  
“Look let’s sit down I gotta talk to you about something and it may be easier with you in a chair, besides I already smell the peppermint tea you made” 

Cas ran his fingers through his hair and followed Jody into the kitchen pulling out her chair and setting the tea down on a coaster. When he turned back around with his own cup he noticed that the older woman was starting to tear up and smelled all to the familiar smell of sadness in the air. 

“Oh Jody,” Castiel said putting his tea down and taking the beta’s hand.

“Sorry Cassie,” Jody said lifting her head back and wiping her tears “I really was trying not to break down, it’s just been a hard day… or night really.” 

She rubbed her hands across her face and let out a tired sigh. Castiel had known Jody for ten years and had seen her cry exactly twice, once when the adoption of Claire and Alex were official and the second at Christmas commercial for cola. Cas waited until she composed her self trying not to make obvious how nervous and awkward this whole thing was making him. “I’m a good listener,” he said. Giving jody the handkerchief from out of his pocket. 

“ I know,” Jody said gently “So here’s the deal” She sat up straighter in her chair and let her voice go deeper or as her wife liked to call it Sherrif mode.

“Today we got a tip, of a small sex trafficking circle, we rescued five omegas there were 7 in total, but..” She took her breath. Cas gave her a smile and an unfortunate knowing squeeze of the hand. 

“Well we got to five, it was so awful Castiel, they were so scared when we came in the smell of fear, they didn’t even believe we were police, they were underweight, barely wearing anything.”  
Cas nodded the evening events starting to become clearer. 

“Jody I’m sorry that sounds.. I can’t even begin to imagine” Cas comforted

“It was... It was terrible, they had heat chips Castiel” Jody said voice starting to break.

Castiel didn’t mean to but at the mention of that, he was sure that his anger was already seeping into the air. Heat chips were known as one of the most barbaric instruments, unfortunately, they were often found in sex trafficking circles. The chip kept the omega in a constant state of heat, but unlike natural heats that had waves and ways of soothing. A chip kept an omega in a disorienting fever with no ends of relief and was typically very painful. Long term use, caused many health problems including death. It was suddenly becoming very clear to Castiel that Jody’s thoughts were probably also being impacted by having two omega daughters at home. 

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better right now, but you being the sheriff I know you are I have no doubt you saved their lives,” Castiel said 

“ Thanks, Cas, But the reason I actually came to you isn’t just to talk about it” Jody replied “So four of the victims, we were able to contact their families, once they are medically okay they can go home”

“That’s a great thing, but then I don’t really see how this applies to me,” Cas said sitting back in his chair.

“One of the omegas a man, no family was found so as you know he was deemed a fragile omega, and will need rehabilitation” 

“ That’s unfortunate that no family was found, but Clearview is great I mean Ellen and her team do incredible things” 

“Well here is the thing, no family equals no insurance so the hospitals going to kick him out as soon as possible and Clearview is full of pro bono cases, so the next option is a foster situation, I was kinda hoping that’s where you would come in,” Jody said

Castiel has volunteered in omega rehabilitation since he moved to Sioux Falls, he took all the classes a few years ago and become a fosterer. A foster was technically not an omega specialist. Their main job was to provide a home for a few weeks maybe a month after omega was released from a hospital or center. Or provide a safe house if an omega needed to hide out from an abusive situation. Fosters were of course trained in how to handle abused and traumatized omega, but they weren’t doctors. A “fragile omega” going to a foster instead of a center or hospital was kind of seen as a last resort usually used for omega without families or income. 

“Jody, I’m sorry but you know I am in no way qualified to deal with such a sensitive situation, I mean Anna and Kevin both had months of rehab before they came to me,” Cas said

“Cas I’m gonna be honest with you, I have seen so many victims over the years, so many of them I carry with me every day, but this young man, I just..Cas I need to know he’s safe, I need to know he is with someone good.”

Castiel got up from his seat and started cleaning the table a nervous habit he always had since he was a boy. He started frantically adjusting the angle of the dinner mats. He took a deep breath.  
“How can I help? Cas said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Dean

A better question would’ve been what wasn’t wrong with Dean. A leg infection, that almost cost him the limb, mild heatstroke cause also courtesy of the chip. Malnutrition, dehydration, slight withdrawal from whatever drugs they had him on in the compound.Bruised ribs two broken fingers and a case of Chylmadia that if left untreated a few more weeks would have killed him. The list was long and depressing and Castiel was having a tough time hearing it as he sat in one of the hospital office rooms with Jody. 

Dean’s doctor assigned to his case was Bobby singer, Castiel was familiar with his work in Omega care, He was good.  
“So what questions do you got?”Bobby said. 

“Well um, don’t you think he would be better staying here?” Cas asked

“Well shit that a novel idea, keep the terribly sick abused omega in the hospital, you’re just as smart as they say you are” The older man huffed  
Castiel shifted in his chair uncomfortably and looked at Jody for assistance.  
“Hey Bobby, Cas is doing everyone a big favor so why don’t we lose the sass,” She told the other beta  
“Sass! I don't have Sas….”  
Jody raised an eyebrow

“Fine” Bobby said “Im sorry if that was harsh, you would be a complete idjit to not want to keep that boy in the hospital longer, but without insurance, we can technically only keep him until he’s no longer a risk of dropping to the floor dead, which if I do my job right should hopefully be within the next week.  
Castiel nodded and looked around him he didn’t like hospitals didn’t like there overtly clean smells, that covered all the worse scents, the sadness and, grief and pain. Jody gave him an encouraging smile something she had been doing since they got here this morning. Cas was pretty sure Jody new he was a flight risk. 

“And me being an alpha?” Castiel asked, “I mean do you really think, he going to want to go home with me, trust me?”

Cas knew he was a stereotypical alpha, he didn’t exude dominance, he rarely growled, he kept his scent and instincts under control, but Castiel knew enough about traumatized omega and an alpha was an alpha.  
Boddy nodded “Your right, he ain’t gonna want anything to do with you, but I looked at your credentials,” he said tapping a manilla folder he had on his desk  
“ you’re the most qualified fosterer we got in 100 miles, so we at least gotta try.”

Castiel took a breath he knew what was in the folder, along with his volunteer work and his foster classes, he knew was the preliminary interview he took, the one where he talked about what made him want to help abused omegas, and judging by Bobby’s somber smile that was what Bobby thought made him qualified,  
“Am I going to get to see him today?” He asked

“Yeah I’m gonna send you to Garth, He is the nurse specifically assigned to Dean he will tell you what’s what, he knows what he’s talking about no matter how he says it,” Bobby said” Jody can you show the way”

Jody and Castiel thanked him and started making their way to the door. 

“Oh and Mr.Novack, It ain’t pretty, so if you’re not ready to really see it I wouldn’t even try,” Bobby said  
Cas nodded and shut the door.

The fourth floor was the omega wing, specifically decided to be as omega friendly as possible. A little on the nose if you asked Castiel, light shades of tan and pink mellow music wafting through the speakers. The poster on the wall spoke and pregnancy and heat control options. Castiel couldn’t help but think how Gabriel would’ve hated this. 

Before he and Jody even announced themselves a tall scrawny omega in light pink scrubs was already pushing his way through the crowd of hospital staff, slightly tripping over himself in the process  
“You must be the Castiel,” Garth said proceeding to tip and imaginary top hat. 

“ Yes please to meet yo…” Castiel felt the cool spray of scent neutralizer hit his face before he even could shake the nurse’s hand. He hasn’t used a neutralizer in years, but he is pretty sure he doesn’t need this much. Wiping his face with his shirt sleeve he gave Garth a look that could only say one thing.

“Oops sorry, didn’t mean to catch you by surprise, but I can’t have you going in there smelling all Alpha, ain’t good for our friend in there, we gotta keep his stress low.” Well as low as possible, that man in their is a ball of it, I mean who wouldn’t be after what happened”

Castiel gave a small smile and promised Garth he would not do anything to hurt Dean. Garth then ran through a list of what he called security questions 

Which Cas just assumed he passed.  
“How is he today,” Jody asked

“In an out of consciousness, he threw up his food this morning which was exactly a bite of toast so he’s on a feeding tube,” Garth said  
“Bobby mentioned he was running a fever,” Castiel asked 

“He’s got a fever we cant bring down, and hell if I know if it from the heat chip we removed, the infection, or the withdrawal, He’s sick I ain’t gonna lie, but if I have anything to say about it hes gonna get better”

“Garth I’m gonna wait out her so we don’t overwhelm him,” Jody said  
“Good plan sheriff” replied Garth

Garth starting leading Castiel to his room, once again reminding him of the rules. No sudden movements, no sudden sounds. 

“Alright this is our stop”

The hospital room was full of wires and tubes all connecting to the man on the bed. Castiel thought he was prepared, but really no one can prepare to see this. The omega who had to be at least 6ft couldn’t have weighed more than 130 pounds, his face was peppered with bruises all in various stage of healing. One of his eyes looked nearly swollen shut. He was covered in about 3 blankets but, he was still shaking from cold. Castiel couldn’t tell if he was asleep or awake but either way, he was clearly distressed.  
Garth gave a light knock on the door “Hola my fellow omego,” He said as he waltzed into the room, as Castiel hovered in the doorway unsure if he should follow or not. Garth began fiddling with some machine on the bed, and checking what Castiel assumed to be Dean leg wound.  
“Great news Dean your urine output in excellente” 

Dean turned a little upon hearing his name and starting waking up, all of a sudden Dean heart rate spiked a shrill pierce went through the room. Dean instinctively put his hand over his head.  
“Hey hey now” Garth soothed crouching by Deans bedside, “let’s get that heart rate down, your safe now remember” 

Dean’s faced looked pained and fevered his eyes had trouble staying in one spot, Castiel could of sworn he saw the omega desperately trying to fight back tears.

“Alright it came down a little” Garth gave a satisfied hum “Can you try to drink some water for me?”  
Dean gave a nod, Garth indicated to Dean that he was going to help him sit up a little. Garth had to hold the straw up to him, Dean managed about two sips before a coughing fit.

“Good job man” Garth said “So listen you know how we talked about how somebody by becoming to visit you today”  
Dean nodded  
“Great, well he is here, is it okay if he comes to say hello?, totally your call remember, we’re just seeing if you think Cas would make a good fit to your care team, so it’s your rodeo.”

Dean gave another small nod. Castile wasn’t entirely convinced Dean knew what Garth was saying,  
Garth ushered him forward, He tried to remember what he learned in some of his foster classes when working with traumatized omegas, put your hands where they can see them, do not alpha posture no matter what, walking slowly, and speak softly. 

“Hi, Dean I’m Castiel Novack. The doctor said he told you about me. I just wanted to introduce myself.”  
Dean didn’t look at him, his head was down and his eyes averted. Castiel saw his heat rate spiking just as the sour scent of terrified omega encompassed the room. Castiel persisted 

“I heard you weren’t feeling too good, I’m sorry to hear that,” Cas took another step toward Dean,

“I brought you some things to help pass your time here if you would like, books ,magazines, puzzles, I can just leave them on the chair”

Dean was laying back down now with the blankets almost up over his head. He still hadn’t spoken or really acknowledged him. It was clear that this was too much for the omega, one second you’re a victim of a heinous crime, then you’re in a hospital feeling terrible, next there a strange man in your room bringing you puzzles hoping that that will convince you to go home with him.  
“ Is there anything you need Dean? if there is you can tell me and I can get it” Castiel said speaking softly, treading as lightly as he could. 

“Sir” Dean’s voice came out barley whisper wobbly and raspy “Sir, I’m confused, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Dean’s breathing starting to waver and his hands started to wring together he still refused to look at Castiel.

Cas looked over at Garth who looked prepared to spring into action if Deans’ vitals seemed to take too drastic of a turn.

Castiel breathed he could, handle this, he was well certified. 

“ Dean do you think you could try to look at me”  
As soon as he said it Dean did, slowly lifting his eyes, Castiel realized Dean probably took that as a command.

“I’m not Sir Dean I’m just Cas, do you think you could tell me what you’re confused about?  
Dean looked at Garth who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up

“Sir I don’t think I could repay you right now, Ive been having some trouble staying awake,” Dean whispered clearly embarrassed.

Castiel was pretty sure it was then that something in him cracked, and he was so grateful for Graths overkill on the scent neutralizer because he was currently fuming at the bastards who treated someone so horribly that they believed the only time they could receive kindness is if they repaid it with sexual favors. 

“But.. I I ca-can try “ Dean pleaded” I can try, I can be good” 

“Dean I want you to have these things, I want nothing in return, do you think you understand?” Cas said 

Dean looked at Garth trying to find the answer before nodding, very clearly just trying to say the right answer. 

“Alright Dean, you are under strict rest orders, so your only job is to go back to sleep is it okay of Castiel comes back tomorrow,” Garth asked  
A nod

Leaving the hospital was a blur Garth mentioned how Casteil did excellently and Bobby gave him Dean’s file to look over. Before he knew it Jody was dropping him home thanking him profusely to agreeing to this and asking him if he would come over for dinner tomorrow. Castiel waited until she drove away to start crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Dean's Pov. Sorry for all the typos in the first two chapter hopefully this one is better :)

Deans Pov

He didn't remember much after he blacked out, he remembered riding in a car, an ambulance, The woman from the compound was in there with him, she kept on talking, she was being very kind she was the only person that had talked kindly to Dean in years. He tried, tried so hard to thank her to show her that he was good, but he was spinning and words just couldn't form

Then he was in a white room, an older guy with a beard mentioned surgery, everyone seemed so nervous, frantic..Why were they so worried?,   
it couldn't have been about him, he was no one. They kept on saying they were “losing him”.   
The older man stuck something in his arm, of course he thought, drugs,. Whenever Dean wouldn't follow Alastair willingly he just drugged him. 

He must have not been following directions, he would have to be better, show the older man that he was good, he would follow orders, no one needed to drug him, needed to hurt him. He was very good. 

Whatever they put in his arm was the last straw and whatever consciousness Dean was clinging on to was quickly fading. The last thing he heard was the old man say that He was gonna “make it he just had to “hold on”.

He would Dean thought, he was good, he could follow orders. 

The next thing he remembers was that he was throwing up, and a tall omega was holding a bucket to him, screaming all around that he was awake, and Dr. Singer needed to “Haul ass here” 

He was so cold and shaking, Dean couldn't put his thoughts in order. Everything hurt so much. He didn't mean to throw up, this wasn't good, no one wants to keep you alive if you're a mess. The other omega, was petting his hair, omega comforting omega. At the compound thats what they would try to do for each other sometimes. Was he still there? It didn't smell like it. 

“Let it out big guy, Anesthesia can be a bitch” 

Dean was panting, it hurt to breathe, 

“Where.. I where,... is ….am?

“Where are you?’ The tall omega asked  
Dean Nodded   
“Your safe, your at Siox Falls general”

A hospital, he was at a hospital and if he was at a hospital that means he wasn't with Alastair, wasn't at the compound. 

The next events all passed by in a blur, he now realized nurses and doctors were coming in. He couldn't smell any of them except for the omegas, no clue if they were alphas or betas. He was very well behaved. When they asked him to breathe in he did, turn over, hold out his arm.He was at a hospital, hospitals were good, he couldn't risk them sending him back cause he couldn't behave.

The old man introduced himself, said to call him Bobby, he told Dean, many words Dean didn't understand, and some he did.   
He mentioned that the heat chip Dean had had caused a leg infection, as well as several other complications.  
Heat, Dean hadn't even realized as terrible as he felt for the first time in years he wasn't in Heat.  
The older man told him to get some sleep, Dean could definitely do that, he had a blanket and a pillow. If he wasn't so scared he would get beat, he could have cried. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He thinks he was in the hospital for two days when the strange man came in, he remembers Garth saying that someone was coming to visit him, someone that could help take care of him. 

The man was not a doctor or a nurse, he wore a trench coat, and gave Dean things. Books and puzzles.   
The next day Dean saw the man by his room’s door, talking to Garth. He had just woken up, he was just always so tired, he still had chills and aches, Dr. Singer said he was going through mild withdrawals and the infection he had wasn't helping. 

Dean closed his eyes, he heard the two men were whispering and Dean didn't want them to realize they were awake and stop talking. He was still trying to piece together exactly what was going on.  
“Dean had a rough morning” he heard Garth say “Bobby had to check a wound on a more sensitive area, and he went into a panic and kicked the good doctor”, Through squinted eyes he saw the man in the trench coat...no um... Castiel, nodding.   
“ which only made Dean freakout more” Garth continued “He had a panic attack, starting hitting himself, nearly took out his feeding tube and IV, it was a terrible man he was begging ,Bobby not to hurt him. We had to give him a really mild sedative” 

Did he do that? Everything was so foggy, he vaguely remembered it. Yes. The doctor touched there, so Dean just thought...he was just scared .  
Oh no, He did kick him. He kicked a doctor. And now Garth told Cas. Now everyone knows he's bad. bad bad bad. 

Garth led Cas over to the chair by Dean.  
“ Hey Dean, oh good your awake, Cas is here is it okay if he stays with you for a bit while I go check on a few patients?. Garth asked  
Dean nodded, always say yes, one of Alastair's rules.

Garth pressed a few buttons and checked a few things before leaving and reminded Dean that if he needed him for any reason all he had to do was click the call button.

“I heard you're still feeling, quite poorly, I noticed you were cold yesterday, I brought you a blanket” Cas said, taking the fluffy blue blanket out of the bag he brought with him. “I know hospital blankets aren't always the softest, would you like this one.?”  
Yes Dean thought, it looked so soft and it was a midnight blue color that reminded him of one of his mothers favorite dresses.  
He nodded.   
“Excellent” Castiel beamed at him“Is it okay if I put it on you?”

“Yes Sir” Dean said his voice coming out even softer then he intended  
Castiel slowly draped the blanket on Dean

“Not Sir, Just Cas or Castiel you're even allowed to call me Cassie, and trust me I only give that privilege to a very short list of people” The dark haired man said with a small smile.  
Castiel made sure that the blanket was securely on him and Dean noticed that the man was trying his best to not directly touch him.  
“There” Castiel said “does that feel a little bit better”.   
The blanket felt like a comforting weight on Dean, the man had heard what Dean had done to the doctor but, he wasn't angry, he gave Dean a blanket.

“Thank…” Dean tried to thank the man, but he was thrust into having a coughing fit. He had this cough for a few weeks, Garth told him he had a chest infection. Dean tried to sit up to get the water on the bed side table, but between the coughing and the chills he couldn't make it. Cas must have seen the struggle, because he immediately sprang into action, pouring the water from the pink plastic pitcher into the cup close by. 

He brought it to Dean’s lips. The omega tried to hold on to the cup on his own by his shaking was so bad, he couldn't grasp it. Cas quickly gestured for Dean to let go with a smile, he helped Dean take a sip.   
“Good, very good Dean, small sips now” Cas said 

He managed a few sips, before the familiar feeling of exhaustion crept in. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he was ever so sick, when a few sips of water was too much for him. He laid his head back down on the pillow and pulled the blue blanket up to his chin, slightly nuzzling against it. He wanted to sleep but he didn't want to be rude, he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to sleep right now.

“You can go to sleep Dean, that what your body needs” Cas said  
Dean closed his eyes managing a slurred “thank you sir”

He must have been out a while, because the next time he woke up it was nighttime and the older doctor was looking at his leg and doing what Dean assumed was changing his dressing. 

“Dean” Bobby said “I got good news, tomorrow we are gonna get you walking”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! we get a little bit of Deans Pov and a little bit of Cas's. Dean can be a pretty unreliable narrator.

It's been six days since Dean had been admitted, he was making progress, physically at least, slowly but surely. He walked a little and was able to go to the bathroom, with the assistance of Garth. Dean thought in another life, past him may have been embarrassed, but it took a lot more for him now. Bobby was so happy to see him walk. He allowed Dean to have jello. 

He stared at the red jello on his bedside table, At Alastair's food was few and far between, just what they needed to keep alive and keep moving, and it was all plain tasting things, stale bread or mushy plain rice. Once in a while a client would bring Dean something, a treat, like a household dog. This used to fill Dean with such anger, But after a while maybe the 3rd year an apple or a piece of chocolate became the highlight of Dean’s month.  
If it was something, he could save. he would. One time he cried during a session with a client because the alpha beat him with his belt while he was blowing him. Alastair took food away from him for days, because of that. He knew he might have not survived if it wasn't for the granola bar he stashed inside his mattress. 

He hasn't really eaten since he went to the hospital,Dr.Singer told him he was on a feeding tube for now, cause he was having trouble keeping food down. His stomach hurt, but not as bad as it did a few days ago.

Castiel visited him everyday now, and sat with him, or sometimes read, if Dean was able to keep his eyes open for longer than thirty minutes. He figured Castiel must have been a beta to be so kind to him. 

When Castiel came in that morning, Dean was still eyeing the jello. Castiel did what he always did, he took off his jacket, a brown trenchcoat, that Dean thought made him look like a detective from a black and white movie, then he talked to Garth in a whisper that Dean could barely pick up on. , and then finally he would turn to Dean and ask if it would be alright if he sat down for a little bit. Dean didn't understand why the man did this, he really didn't have a choice but to say yes. 

“How are you feeling today Dean? Garth said the leg pain made you have some trouble sleeping?” Cas asked, leaning forward in the chair that always stayed next to Dean’s bed. 

Dean fiddled with the blanket that Castiel gave him and avoided looking the other man in his eyes. He didn't mean to not sleep last night, but his leg was throbbing, and Dr.Singer said that they were going to give him something, and once he heard that he panicked, just a little, he didn't need drugs, he could behave. He started crying, which no one seemed happy about. A Lot of people came into the room all scentless, all trying to calm him down eventually, obviously upset that he just couldn't follow rules, he figures he must've passed out cause the next thing he remembers is waking up. 

“Im s-sorry” Dean mumbled still not looking up “It doesn't hurt as much now, and you can ask Dr.Singer he said I was good all morning” He may have said the last part a little to desperately

“I know” Cas said smiling almost like he was proud of Dean “ Bobby told me you were able to walk for a little, that's excellent, you should be very proud”

“Thank you sir” Dean replied, he tried to hide the smile that started to form, because of the compliment, but it was a hard task. Dean once again turned his attention to the jello cup, he hoped Cas would see that ad proof of his good behavior this morning. 

“Do you want to try Dean?” Cas asked “Garth just said they think you're ready to try solid foods”

He did want to try, very much so, but he already got sick once, and while he didnt get beat for that time, he didn't think he would be so lucky twice. 

“Im very grateful for the food sir, but I dont- I may not be able to keep it down” Dean said 

“I know that can be an unpleasant feeling,” Cas said “Do you want to try a few bites we can go slow”

“I-, do you want me to try?” Dean hesitated, bawling the blue blanket in his fists, He learned from his many years with Alastair it was better to ask, best case scenario you found out what was expected worst-case scenario you got hurt which happened anyway. 

“Well Dean Dr.Singer would like to start introducing some solid foods, you're severely underweight, but Dean no one, will be mad at you if your not ready” Cas replied

Dean took a breath, of course, no one would want a sickly looking omega.

“I- can try” 

“Your very brave Dean, do you know that” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel made the executive decision that he would have to feed Dean while the omega was staying awake for longer periods of time, he was still very weak. Castiel grabbed the jello off Dean's table and slid the chair closer to Dean's bed. He was caught off guard with what he smelled, Dean had such a lovely scent like pine and rain fall.He had to take a moment to breathe slowly so he didn't end up scenting the air. He had been visiting Dean for a few days now, and while able to determine some of the omegas emotion he was unable to detect any of the omegas naturall scent, it must have been because they started weaning Dean off several medicines that could interfere.

He composed himself not wanting Dean to see him falter.  
“You ready, “ He asked and gave Dean an encouraging smile  
Dean nodded, Castiel scooped a small amount and held it to Dean's lips, tentatively he reached out to take the bite. 

The smile that Dean gave after was a picture Cas could have lived in his whole life. Castiel figured whatever they fed him at the compound which wasn't much couldn't compare to actual food, no matter if it was just jello. 

“Good?” Cas asked  
Dean gave a small smile, “How's the stomach? want to try for a few more?”

Dean nodded a little more eagerly now. They went slow, It took about fifteen minutes to finish the small cup.  
Bobby came in just as Dean was finishing his last bite, “Well I will be damned”

“Dean you did fantastic” Castiel praised

“It's-not- a big deal I just ate” Dean ducked his away from the two other men 

“Dean the trauma that you've been to I don't think you realize how big of a deal this is” Cas said, Without even thinking he reached out and held Dean's hand, just so proud of the remarkable young man before him. Before he could even let go and apologize profusely for touching Dean without warning, Bobby and himself noticed something amazing, Dean was grasping Cas’s hand as well.

Castiel had volunteered in omega rehabilitation for so many years, but he hadn't quite seen a case like Dean’s.  
Reported missing at age 20, no known family, no known contacts. Believed to be part of Alastair’s sex trafficking circle for seven years. The details of what Dean had been through the pictures,It was all horrifying.  
Dean’s care team at the hospital as well as Jody decided that having Dean trust Castiel was the top priority.  
They sat at a circular table in one of the hospital conference rooms. Bobby, Garth, Jody who was there for legal assistance as well as Castiel's support system and Ellen, who ran the Clearview Omega Center. Ellen may not have a spot for Dean but she graciously offered any services Dean would need Pro Bono.

“He’s getting released in two days, we need to introduce him to Cas’s scent” Ellen said 

“No way! he is not ready to be introduced to any scents that don't belong to an omega” Bobby replied.

Castiel still couldn't tell if the man was just perpetually angry or if that was simply his voice. 

“So what, your just gonna let it happen when he is already living with Cas” Ellen said crossing her arms and sitting back “ Just all of a sudden let him know the man he is living with is an alpha, the very designation that has been abusing him for seven years” 

“Oh now listen here you know that not what I was sayi..”

“Oh then please share with the class, what other wrong strategy were you thinkin”

“You cant just come in here and..”

“Enough” Garth shouted 

Castiel watched as the two betas sheepishly turned away, clearly understanding how their actions came across. 

“Now , we have a difference of opinion, I say we hear what Castiel has to say on accord, that he’s the one Dean’s been spending the most time with” Garth stated

All eyes turned to him, Cas sat a little straighter in his chair. He understood both sides, Dean was having a very tough time understanding that he was no longer in any danger, that people were trying to help him. He hadn't been introduced to any scents besides omegas. Bobby told all of them earlier that Deans's panic attacks are both triggered and untriggered, and that as of now they have not been able to calm Dean down without some type of medical assistance, but he didn't like feeling like he was lying to Dean. Not after today, not after Dean allowed him to hold hands. 

“Ellen’s right, it needs to be before he leaves the hospital, I want him to make his own choice whether to come home with me or not” Cas finally said 

Ellen threw her hands up in a celebrity gesture and Bobby huffed a little but nodded. It came as a really big surprise to Castiel when at the end of the meeting. Ellen told Bobby she would see him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Dean will react?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile. Thanks for reading.


End file.
